In contemporary computing systems, the capability of graphics and video hardware is growing at a fast pace. In fact, to an extent, the graphics system in contemporary computing systems may be considered more of a coprocessor than a simple graphics subsystem. At the same time, consumers are expecting more and more quality in displayed images, whether viewing a monitor, television or cellular telephone display, for example. However, memory and bus speeds have not kept up with the advancements in main processors and/or graphics processors.
As a result, the limits of the traditional immediate mode model of accessing graphics on computer systems are being reached. At the same time, developers and consumers are demanding new features and special effects that cannot be met with traditional graphical windowing architectures.
Although certain game programs have been designed to take advantage of the graphics hardware, such game programs operate with different requirements than those of desktop application programs and the like, primarily in that the games do not need to be concerned with other programs that may be concurrently running. Unlike such game programs, applications need to share graphics and other system resources with other applications. They are not, however, generally written in a cooperative, machine-wide sharing model with respect to graphics processing.
For example, performing animation with desktop applications currently requires specialized single-purpose code, or the use of another application. Even then, achieving smooth animation in a multiple windowed environment is difficult if not impossible. In general, this is because accomplishing smooth, high-speed animation requires updating animation parameters and redrawing the scene (which requires traversing and drawing data structures) at a high frame rate, ideally at the hardware refresh rate of the graphics device. However, updating animation parameters and traversing and drawing the data structures that define a scene are generally computationally-intensive. The larger or more animate the scene, the greater the computational requirement, which limits the complexity of a scene that can be animated smoothly.
Compounding the problem is the requirement that each frame of the animation needs to be computed, drawn, and readied for presentation when the graphics hardware performs a display refresh. If the frame is not ready when required by the hardware, the result is a dropped or delayed frame. If enough frames are dropped, there is a noticeable stutter in the animated display. Also, if the frame preparation is not synchronized with the refresh rate, an undesirable effect known as tearing may occur. In practice, contemporary multi-tasking operating systems divide computational resources among the many tasks on the system. However, the amount of time given for frame processing by the operating system task scheduler will rarely align with the graphics hardware frame rate. Consequently, even when sufficient computational resources exist, the animation system may still miss frames due to scheduling problems. For example, an animation task may be scheduled to run too late, or it may get preempted before completing a frame, and not be rescheduled in time to provide a next frame for the next hardware refresh of the screen. These problems get even more complex if the animated graphics need to be composited with video or other sources of asynchronously generated frames.
In general, the current (e.g., WM_PAINT) model for preparing the frames requires too much data processing to keep up with the refresh rate when complex graphics effects (such as complex animation) are desired. As a result, when complex graphics effects are attempted with conventional models, instead of completing the changes in the next frame that result in the perceived visual effects in time for the next frame, the changes may be added over different frames, causing results that are visually and noticeably undesirable. There are computing models that attempt to allow the changes to be put in selectively, by providing object handles to every object in the scene graph. Such models, however, require applications to track a significant number of objects, and also consume far too many resources, as the object handles are present even when the application does not want to make changes to the objects.
In summary, existing models for controlling graphics are inadequate for handling complex graphics in an efficient manner. A new model for controlling graphics output is needed.